RaVens II
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (Sequel To The RaVens) 2 more years has passed as Bunnie (AKA BloodRaVen) and sally's team go on a routine mission on floating island. But some one off the face of the island plans to deal with them one way or the other. RR. No flames.
1. Start

RaVens II  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the sonic characters except my own.  
  
(A/N: The sequel to the thrilling Sci-Fi/Horror story from "The RaVens" is here and it'll get scarier in this fic. I also have a huge-ass surprise leading for this story so positive reviews are welcome. Sequels were recommend for these movies: Resident Evil, and Pitch Black. I've seen none of these yet but I've came up with a tremendous idea with a new enemy that was shown at the end of the first story. You will not guess who it is but I guarantee you that it's a hell of a surprise. Dregnok is my creation so ask before taking. Anyway, enjoy the sequel. I like to thank Xian Shade for giving me the huge review for my story on "The RaVens." Thank a billion, man. If you check out my bio, you can ring my bell on IM, dude. Thanks a lot. Ciao. BTW, if I take long trying to post any more chaps for all of my stories, don't worry. I haven't forgotton about them. I just had lots of work going on at home and stuff. I hardly had time to go and post most of my stories. Plus, my head keeps coming up with new ideas that I can't keep up with the old ones yet. So, once again, do not worry. I will post more on all my stories. I just got to get my freaking head examined. (laughing) Anyway, This is the first chap. If anyone figures out an idea for the second chap for this story, let your voice be heard and tell me and I'll gladly put it on. Once again, thanks to others for reviewing my RaVen story and special thanks to Xian Shade for the huge review. I have you on my IM, dude so I'll get in touch with you very soon, okay? Everything I have is on my bio. Updates, everything. I haven't put this on my bio yet since it came to me just now. Anyway, enjoy this story. It'll scare you to death. Ciao! (laughing evilly) Oops. Sorry. Habit control. :P  
  
Ratings: R for Pervasive Sci-fi/Horror Violence and Gore, language, and drug use.  
  
Genre: Action, Science Fiction, Horror, Thriller  
  
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after the first story as Bunnie AKA BloodRaven, and Sally's team go to Floating Island on a routine mission to infiltrate a base that was located off the coast of Echidnanopolis. With the help of a new half breed named Cream The Rabbit, Knuckles, Tikal, the chaotixs, and a militant group of soul survivors known as "The Hellkillers" led by Rouge T. Bat, they were sure to get there. But someone off the face of the island is planning to deal with them one way or the other.   
  
(Darkness)  
  
  
  
Bunnie: (V.O., sinisterly) The year was now 4022. 2 more years from the holocaust.   
  
Quick Fade In-  
  
A huge explosion scene was shown in the middle of robotropolis.  
  
(Fade To Darkness)  
  
Bunnie: The world was still enslaved and tormented by the creatures of the night. The flesh-eating full blooded creatures known as "The RaVens."   
  
  
  
Fade In- Present Time  
  
Ext. Floating Island  
  
The floating island is also a wasteland just like below on the surface. Trees were down and animals are dead. No signs of life anywhere.  
  
Bunnie: (V.O) But the holocaust not only started on surface ground. It started on air. The creatures managed to demolish the floating islanders and rip the land to pieces. Leaving no signs of life near the premises and dropping the island to the depth of the sea. But most were the soul survivors. Like us.   
  
Someone stepped in the shadow in the form of Knuckles Echidna who was wearing a gear-up suit and armed with a semi-auto rifle. At his side was tikal who has the same attire on. The only difference was that her hair was in a ponytail. Knuckles had a wacked-out scar on his left face and has an eye patch on his right eye. Tikal was armed with a laser rifle with a tactical scope. They started looking around.  
  
"Any sign?" Tikal asked  
  
Knuckles paused for a second before looking around in the corner. He could've sworn that he saw someone but soon passed it off as nothing.  
  
"No. Let's keep looking." Knuckles replied  
  
Tikal cocks her gun before they continued the search. They were in the mist of Angel Island walking to find any survivors left. Knuckles kept his guard up to not get any surprise attack.   
  
(A/N: If you're wondering why knuckles is wearing an eye-patch and has a scar, the story behind that will be told soon.)  
  
They both kept searching when knuckles heard a sound and saw something in the shadows at the same time. Tikal heard it but was unaware of the shadowy figure.   
  
"What was that?" Tikal asked  
  
Knuckles paused for a second.  
  
"A noise that came from this way." Knuckles said, pointing ahead left.  
  
Knuckles and Tikal started to head to the source as they approach a concrete wall that was by trees and rocks. Knuckles made sure that his safety was on the gun to be ready for the surprise attack as they kept going. All the while, knuckles was worrying. Is it a survivor or a huge creature? He didn't know for sure but whatever it was, he's gonna be ready for it. He just have to make sure not to fire on the will of surprise. They got to the wall as knuckles was the first to quickly run beside the wall and aim at whoever was there. He slowly lowered his gun to find nothing there.   
  
Tikal was wondering herself.  
  
"What is it?" Tikal asked  
  
"It's nothing. (paused) Probably the wind." Knuckles said before turning to tikal.  
  
Tikal was relieved before she soon saw something about several feets behind knuckles and gaining. Tikal didn't waste any time warning knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles, look out!!" Tikal shouted  
  
Tikal ran to knuckles' position and pushed him out the way of a stampeding flying raven creature. Hard wind was blowing over them as they quickly got up. If knuckles had stayed where he was, he would've been raven feast. He looked at tikal and back at the sky.  
  
"Thanks." Knuckles said  
  
"No problem." Tikal said  
  
Suddenly, they saw about 2 raven creatures coming towards from where the first one did. Knuckles and Tikal didn't waste anytime raising their weapons and firing at the creatures. Bullets after bullets, a raven creature was hit before being sent down to the ground and crashing on the earth. The last raven was gaining as knuckles and tikal started backing up firing at the thing. Blood was splashing from the raven's body despite it still soaring down at them. Knuckles and Tikal went wide-eyed as they swooped out the way before the raven crashed on the ground and started skidding on the earth. The skin and blood was shredding from the creature's body at the same time while it was skidding. Soon, it stopped as knuckles and tikal got up from the ground and ran to the dead creature. Tikal assumed it was dead since the skin was torn off and blood was spilling from it but knuckles decided to finish the job before planting bullets in the creature's body to assure himself that it's dead. After a long pause from tikal, she took out a intercom remote before speaking.  
  
"Guys!" Tikal said  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
A huge place was seen with lots of advanced technology and mechanical stuff. Weaponries were stored and everything was in place for many floating islanders to battle with. Charmy Bee was dressed in a dark geared outfit similar to the one wore by the rest of the chaotixs. He puts on a headset before speaking.  
  
"Yeah." Charmy said, on headset  
  
"We haven't found any one." Tikal said, from intercom  
  
Ext. Outside  
  
"Whoever was here, it's probably too late. They must have took him in a blink of an eye." Tikal said, on intercom  
  
On Charmy  
  
Charmy sighed frustratedly.  
  
"Dammit. Alright, look. We'll send you all the help you can get." Charmy said, on headset  
  
On Tikal and Knuckles  
  
"We can't leave this base and have it unprotected. It's too much of a risk." Charmy said, from headset  
  
"Understood. Tikal out." Tikal said on intercom before hanging up.  
  
Knuckles approached tikal.  
  
"What now?" Knuckles asked  
  
"We're gonna have help soon." Tikal said  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" Knuckles asked  
  
Tikal chuckled before she and knuckles continued off the site.  
  
(Ravic screeching in background)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a secluded area, bloodraven was battling the ravic creatures. Sally and her teams were also assisting in the battle as they started firing at the creatures. Bloodraven was wearing a long black coat with the bottom flowing free with the air.   
  
(A/N: Like the vampire warrior Selene has on from the movie "Underworld".)  
  
Bloodraven twirled at the same time taking out MP5 guns and started taking a running start and shooting at the ravic creatures. Some were shot through the head and exploded on impact with all their blood splashing on the ground. Slow-Motion was emitting the scene as bloodraven was shooting every one of the ravics from sides to front. Sally and her teams were taking out every one of them making sure not to fall victim to a surprise attack from the creatures.   
  
(Screen fades to whiteness)  
  
Fade In-  
  
Int.  
  
In the same area, ravic creatures were dead on the site. Dead bodies were bloodied. Body parts were off and blood was everywhere. Concretes was filled with bullet holes and everything.   
  
BloodRaven and Sally's team was standing at the far left side looking at the mess they've created as they soon walked away from the site.   
  
"There were no survivors here either. Where else should they be?" Manic asked Sally  
  
Sally shook her head at that question.  
  
"They could be anywhere, manic. Or anything." Sally said  
  
Sally for the last couple of days was in a little bit of worries. After what happened 2 years back, her mind was driving into many thoughts like what antione said about him not being the leader but the superior. And why are the ravics still roaming mobius after antione was dead? Who was the real leader? Sally kept thinking about this for 2 years and wanted to know. She'd ask BloodRaven and not even she knows what antione was talking about. That was another thing on sally's mind. She kept the shock from rising in herself for 2 years after seeing the horrifying image of bunnie's change but couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around bunnie's anti-heroine alter ego known only as BloodRaven. Everytime she looked in bloodraven's corner, she somehow feels that she would turn on them any second. Being that it's 2 years now, bloodraven hasn't made any attempts at all. Maybe sally was wrong. Maybe bloodraven was on their side. But the way bloodraven spoke to antione before she battled cyrus was beyond critical shock to sally and her teams. She almost got scared to death after bloodraven made a false attempt to kill them. But instead, she set them free. What troubled sally was that bunnie never told the teams about the mysterious pain in her chest that made her what she is now. A mutated evolved anti-heroine self-proclaimed by bunnie as BloodRaven. Sally closed her eyes to keep from thinking about the idea and focused back to the present but it was soon interrupted by an intercom signal from her walkie talkie. She took it out of her pocket, connected a wire to the walkie talkie, puts the earpiece in her ear and fixed the phone in front of her mouth before Sally turned to the teams and spoke.  
  
"Guys, we have a signal." Sally said  
  
The teams stopped and turned around before sally spoke.  
  
"This is Sally Alicia Acorn. We have you on com link. Who is this?" Sally asked, on intercom  
  
The feedback was a little lost of signal before it came back up.  
  
"This is Charmy Bee. We are calling from the floating Island." Charmy said, from intercom  
  
The teams including sally was flabbergasted at this. They thought that the floating island was destroyed and crashed in the ocean killing everyone on the island. They never knew that survivors were on the island.  
  
"You got to be kidding me?" Tails said, shocked  
  
Sally raised a hand to silence him before speaking.  
  
"Charmy, what happened? I thought the floating island was destroyed." Sally said  
  
The teams gathered around sally.  
  
"No. As soon as the holocaust happened, the ravens overpowered the island killing everything in its path. They destroyed the hidden palace where the master emerald was encased. Doing so, the island started falling and crashing into the ocean. Several has died in the crash but a few were alive. Luckily us. We need your help on this. A member of our team and a prisoner was missing for a matter of days. We need you to come to floating isle to retrieve these units before the creatures do." Charmy ordered, from intercom  
  
"We're on our way. Sally out." Sally said, on intercom  
  
Sally hung up the phone before turning to the team.  
  
"Get ready guys. (paused) We're going to floating isle." Sally said 


	2. AID Headquarters

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The floating island was drifted in the sea like a huge ship. A huge chopper was heading to that location and soon landed on the soil of floating island. The door sled open and out came sally and her teams. Bunnie had her goggles on and was only armed with barettas and ammos. She took off the long black tan jacket while reverting to normal. The rest were heavily armed as they started walking the angel island. All the while, the teams were all in shock seeing the island like this. Some say that the island was buried in the sea killing everyone living on it. There was no telling that anyone should've survived for the last 11 years. They kept walking when they soon saw Knuckles and Tikal not far from them. The teams ran up to them before stopping in front of them.  
  
"It's good of you to make it." Tikal said  
  
"Thanks. We heard that you have a civilian missing along with a prisoner." Sally said  
  
"Yes, we have. One is one of our comrades named Ray. The other is a half breed creature that we locked up." Knuckles said  
  
Everyone, except for bunnie, was shocked to hear this announcement.   
  
"Did you say half-breed?" Sally asked  
  
"Yeah." Knuckles said  
  
"But wait a minute. How can that be?" Manic asked  
  
"What do you mean?" Tikal asked  
  
Sally was about to answer when bunnie soon stepped in front of them.  
  
"He means that the individual you seek has been stabbed. The-uhfore, she is a half breed." Bunnie said  
  
Knuckles then looks at bunnie.  
  
"How do you know it was a she?" Knuckles asked  
  
Bunnie paused for a while before sniffing the air.  
  
"Ah can smell her." Bunnie said  
  
"Bunnie, do you know where they are?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie was about to answer when she soon sensed something. The teams soon noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Manic asked  
  
(Violent Screeching)  
  
The teams turned around and looked up. They soon saw about 10 RaVen creatures heading their way. The teams were on the defense as they got their weapon and were about to fire when bunnie soon held them back.  
  
"Wait." Bunnie said  
  
"What?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie nods up and saw that the Ravens has switched course and started heading towards Echidnanopolis passing them up.  
  
"Why are they passing us up?" Tails asked  
  
Sally shook her head.  
  
"No idea. But we can't stick around to find out. (To Knuckles) You have a HQ somewhere?" Sally asked  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Angel Island Defense HQ  
  
The headquarters was huge and packed with advanced technology like computers, monitors, everything. Even elevators. Some works were being repaired since the crash of the Floating Island. Some technicians were working on consoles and some were building advanced weaponries. Their even doctors that's working on the wounded in a Medical facility. Two elevators came down as Sally's team along with Knuckles and Tikal came out the 2 shaft and saw the place in complete awe. They all never thought that they would have a HQ with advanced technology like this in years. Sally has already explained to knuckles and Tikal about what happened to Bunnie and what happened 11 years back regarding sonic. Knuckles and Tikal gave them their forgiveness and continued on.  
  
"Welcome to A.I.D Headquarters." Knuckles said  
  
They soon started walking through the place as a tour.  
  
"As you can see, we manufactured this as our backup HQ since the holocaust." Tikal explained  
  
"Hmm. It's like the same with Downunda." Sally said  
  
"Correct." Knuckles said  
  
"We call it A.I.D because this is also the place for healing wounded survivors and a member of our teams. (points left) Which is why we have the medical facility." Tikal said  
  
The rest of the group, except bunnie, nods as Charmy walks up to the group.  
  
"Captain, nice of you to make it back." Charmy greeted knuckles.  
  
Knuckles nods.  
  
"Glad to be back." Knuckles said  
  
Charmy then eyes the group.  
  
"Nice of you to arrive." Charmy said  
  
"Pleasure." Sally said  
  
As soon as charmy eyed bunnnie, he was on his guard which got the group, except bunnie, off guard.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Charmy said  
  
"Charmy wait!" Sally said  
  
"She's one of us, man." Manic said  
  
"Is that right?" Charmy said in disbelief before eyeing bunnie.  
  
Bunnie didn't make a move as charmy noticed before eyeing sally.  
  
"We know all about what happened 11 years back. The incident with Sonic, the breaking out of jail, murder, everything." Charmy said  
  
"Lieutenant!" Tikal said  
  
Tikal was about to continue but bunnie raised a hand to silence her before approaching charmy. Charmy kept his guard not wanting any surprise attacks from her. Bunnie soon took off her goggles revealing her normal eyes but soon changed into spliced ones as charmy was shocked before taking out his weapon. The groups soon noticed this.  
  
"No, wait!" Sally said  
  
Charmy didn't listen as he aimed at bunnie's face and before he could fire, bunnie quickly grabbed his arm moving it in the other direction of fire. Once the gun fire, everyone in the room was startled by it as bunnie tries to keep her strength out of the acquistion. But she couldn't help but defend her judgement as she finally grabbed charmy's throat which prompts other soldiers in the room to get up and aim their weapons at the half-breed!  
  
(Gun Cocking)  
  
Bunnie slowly looked at the soldiers who had her at gunpoint before passing their attempts as nothing and looking at charmy. Charmy smiled at this before bunnie spoke.  
  
"If ah wanted you dead...(grins her fangs) you would be." Bunnie said coldy before letting go of charmy.  
  
Charmy held his throat panting and coughing before looking at bunnie who pulled an evil smirk before walking up to the group.  
  
Knuckles soon walks up to charmy and grabs him.  
  
"You should be isolated for pulling off shit like that! What the hell is wrong with you? She's on our side for christ's sake." Knuckles said  
  
Charmy continues panting before looking at knuckles and then at bunnie who once again pulled off an evil smirk.   
  
"Really? (paused) Well, she's the one that needs to be isolated. Her and her kind." Charmy said before walking away.  
  
Knuckles sighed before turning to the group.  
  
"I'm sorry. He has a hard time adjusting to sonic's death. He was like a, uh...brother to him. You know?" Knuckles said  
  
Sally nods.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Knuckles said  
  
"You do that." Tikal said  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Knuckles said, before chuckling.  
  
Sally shakes her head before looking at bunnie.  
  
"Was that neccessary?" Sally asked  
  
"Neccessary? (shakes head) No. It was fun." Bunnie said  
  
"You call "Grabbing him by the throat" any sort of fun?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie paused as sally sighed.  
  
"Well, on the plus side, I'm glad you didn't kill him." Sally said  
  
Bunnie looks at her.  
  
"Why?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Because remember, I'm watching you. If you make a wrong move without cause or reasons, I'll have to kill you." Sally said  
  
Bunnie shakes her head.  
  
"Sally, sally, sally. You know as well as ah do that you can't kill me. (paused) Ah'm already dead." Bunnie said before grinning evilly.  
  
Sally couldn't help but realize that she was right. After seeing her healing abilities and amazing transformations, it was almost impossible to kill a half breed creature like bunnie. But sally kept wondering how long could bunnie keep this defensive charade up. Sally knows that bunnie is liable of killing anyone that threatens her. Bunnie might even kill her own friends and that what scares sally the most about it. Needless to say, she disregards it for a while before sighing.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Corridor  
  
Knuckles and Charmy were walking in the corridor. After several attempts, knuckles finally caught up with charmy.  
  
"Would you stop for a minute, lieutenant?" Knuckles asked  
  
Charmy stopped and turned to knuckles.  
  
"With all due respect sir, how could you bring someone, that...creature, into our headquarters? It's bad enough that we have one isolated in the prison." Charmy said  
  
"I sympasize to what you're saying lieutenant. But compared to the one we have, this half breed is different. She has reformed." Knuckles said  
  
"Sir, how come you referred to it as she? She's not even mobian." Charmy pointed out.  
  
"You're right. And neither is the one that we have out there with ray. (paused, sighs) Look, sally explained it to me and I believed her. You know why? Because she is the princess of the Acorn Family and she is also my best friend. I believed in her as I did with Sonic and I trusted them. She arrested Bunnie under different circumstances that is hardly true. Bunnie let that truth be out when they took on one of their own that was turned. Yes, it's true that she kills if being threaten. But what happened was 11 years years ago. It is over with. Do you hear me, lieutenant? It is done! Now we are going to rally our groups and head out to search for them. If you don't want to come, that's find with me, lieutenant. You are still a chaotix, goddamnit. And you are still a member of this team. So let's not screw this up over an 11 year truama, understand?" Knuckles said  
  
Charmy pulled a short pause before answering.  
  
"Yes, sir." Charmy said, softly  
  
Knuckles nods.  
  
"Good. Now, are you okay?" Knuckles asked, softly  
  
Charmy nods.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Charmy replied  
  
"Okay. Come on, let's go." Knuckles said  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The outside was dark and spooking as hard wind was blowing alongside. Shadows were creeping up over objects and trees as two figures were seen behind a metallic structure. One was Ray T. Squirrel, who was wearing a geared up outfit eqiupped with a rifle with a tactical scope, flash grenades, two daggers, and night vision goggles. He was dragging a chain along before revealing another figure behind him. This figure was a light brown rabbit, who's ears were backwards, wearing the different geared up outfit and armed with nothing. The individual is identified as Cream T. Rabbit. She had a small scar on her face and a dark look similar to bunnie's evil looks. Ray looked out to see if the coast was clear and so far, it wasn't. He would go out and start the attack but the number game was up and it was only two of them and 4 RaVens flying overhead.  
  
"You okay?" Ray asked  
  
Cream was still looking down to the ground not looking at ray before answering.  
  
"Why do you care?" Cream replied, coldly  
  
"Look, I just asked. You don't have to get cute about it." Ray said  
  
Cream grins evilly.  
  
"I don't do cute." Cream said  
  
Ray went back into hiding with cream before sitting down. Cream then finally looked at ray with her normal eyes showing.   
  
"You look depressed." Cream said  
  
"What makes you think I'm depressed?" Ray asked  
  
"You're afraid that your friends wouldn't come to your solid rescue." Cream said  
  
"Hey, I'm not afraid at all. So, you can knock that shit off right now." Ray said  
  
"Or what? You'll kill me? (chuckles) Mutilation isn't your motive. Especially not in cold blood." Cream said  
  
Ray then got up and approached cream.  
  
"You know nothing about me!" Ray retorts  
  
Cream chuckles at this.  
  
"The knowledge isn't important of what you know. It's how you know that matters." Cream said  
  
Ray paused for a while before speaking.  
  
"You're motivating me, aren't you?" Ray asked  
  
"By all means, no. Motivation is of the mind. Darkness is what buries the soul. (paused) Mine." Cream said  
  
Ray paused as cream closed her eyes and sensed something before ray noticed.  
  
"What?" Ray asked  
  
Cream paused before opening her spliced eyes and answering.  
  
"I feel...another being." Cream said, softly  
  
"What being?" Ray asked, confused  
  
Cream paused before speaking.  
  
"Half-Breed." Cream said  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Main Room  
  
Some teams were gathering their weapons for the search as knuckles and Tikal approached Sally's team.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Tikal asked  
  
Sally nods before noticing bunnie's look as if she sensed something.  
  
"Bunnie, what is it?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie paused before responding.  
  
"Ah sense her. She and the comrade is surrounded by several RaVens. Ah suggest we move fast." Bunnie said  
  
"Suggestion noticed. (cocks gun) Let's go, teams!" Knuckles ordered 


	3. Cream's Side Story

Ext.   
  
Outside, strong wind was blowing over the dark skies as raven creatures scattered the sky.  
  
Ray and Cream were still hidden under the metallic tent-like structure. Cream takes out a cigarette and lights it before eyeing Ray who stares at her straight.  
  
"Feeling calm, yet?" Ray asked  
  
Cream takes the cigarette from her mouth. Then, lifts her head and blows out smoke. She lowers her head and looks at ray.  
  
"I'm wary of it." Cream said  
  
Ray looks at other direction as cream closes her eyes and hums a tone. Ray noticed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ray asked  
  
Cream stops and speaks with her eyes still closed.  
  
"The sound of the raven. (opens eyes, paused) The cry of the beast. The depth of the night." Cream said  
  
Ray looks at her straight. Then, turns away from her.  
  
Ext.  
  
Elsewhere, Knuckles, Tikal, and sally's team were in the destroyed Mushroom Hill zone which was a long as hell walk. So long that bunnie decides to speed up the pace. So she transformed into bloodraven earlier on. Knuckles and Tikal were amazed by her transformation. They soon started to wonder if cream could be the same time or not. Bloodraven never told them. They were still walking in the mushroom hill zone when they caught sight of three to four raven creatures flying about in the sky. Knuckles look down and saw ray and cream hidden in the structure.  
  
"There they are." Knuckles said  
  
"Who's that with him?" Sally asked  
  
Tikal didn't answer sally and didn't have to as sally saw her in full display sitting opposite ray. Sally including the teams, minus bunnie, was in shock.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Tails said, shocked  
  
"Cream? (looks at knuckles) That's the half-breed you imprisoned?" Sally asked  
  
"She was put under arrest for a double murder. Two of my crews were killed. The scar I have is where she scratched me. " Knuckles said  
  
"What about your eye?" Tails asked  
  
"Well, we don't wanna bring that one up." Tikal said  
  
Knuckles cocks a magazine into his rifle as well as tikal did. Sally's team got loaded and ready. Bunnie transforms into bloodraven and wears a trench black coat. Her claw weapons were ready and so was her fury. Sally tried her best to shake the feeling of fear and shock from her as she looked straight ahead.  
  
"Let's go!" Sally ordered  
  
Knuckles, Tikal, and sally's team started charging forward. The raven creatures saw them and roared at them. They started charging at them as the teams firing numorous shots at the creatures. Blood started flying off the creatures as each amount of titanium bullets shatter their skins. A raven swoops over at sally but she rolled sideway and fired rapidly at it. The creature gathered many shots to the chest and all over its body with blood following along out his body. It falls dead soon after. Tikal takes out a grenade, releases the pin, and throws it inside a second ravens mouth as it swoops down to tikal. Tikal rolls out the way as the creature roars passed her. The creature soared in the air before exploding on impact with the grenade. Blood and body parts fall from the sky hitting the ground. One raven charges at bunnie who jumps in midair and somersaults forward. While somersaulting, bunnie swipes her claw dagger at the raven's back.  
  
(Raven screeches in pain)  
  
A line of blood flows freely from the raven's back as the raven soars up in the sky. It plunges down at bunnie. Bunnie lands on the ground before turning to the raven. The raven continues charging fast as bunnie extends her right hand forward with her left hand behind her back carrying the claw blade. The raven opens its mouth in an attempt to eat her when bunnie found the opening and swerves forward. Twirling forward, she swipes at the raven between its mouth leaving a long line between its entire body. Blood was on the claw as the raven crashed on the ground and fell in half with blood falling out and its body parts encased inside the two halves of its body. Suddenly, about 3 more ravens came out in the open as knuckles and the gang noticed.  
  
"We got company!" Knuckles shouted  
  
The teams looked and saw the predictament.   
  
(Ravens screeching loudly)  
  
The ravens started to approach faster as sally and her teams fired. Bunnie fired numorous metallic stars to the creatures. Two ravens fell to the ground and bloodied leaving bits of body parts. About 3 more came out in the open accompanying the last one as sally and the teams noticed. Before they could raise their weapon and fire, bullets blaze on the two raven creatures as they both soar down to the ground. The teams saw this. Before they could say a word, a rocket zooms over them hitting the two last ravens in a huge impact and bloodied them to death. Body parts were everywhere and blood soaked the ground. Sally and the rest of the teams looked to find 5 furries a few feets from them. They wore leather jackets and black pant. The leader wore the same attire and had bat wings on the back. This leader had a helmet on and has a label on the back of the coat inscripted as "Hellkillers!" This leader also had brown boots on and carries a M-16 rifle with caliber titanium bullets inside. The teams looks at them straight.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?" Nack asked  
  
"I have no idea. (to knux) You?" Sally said  
  
Knuckles shakes his head.  
  
"None whatsoever." Knuckles said  
  
The dressed furries walk up to them before stopping inches from them. The leader takes off the helmet. It reveals the figure as Rouge T. Bat. She had a tattoo inscripted around her neck.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Sally asked  
  
"My name is Rouge T. Bat. Sgt. Rouge. (gestures) And these...are the hellkillers." Rouge said  
  
The figures were very familiar to the groups. The groups were Lupe, Drago, Dirk, and Trevor. Sally was mostly speechless as bloodraven came with Cream and Ray. Before sally could say a word, weapons were drawn and aimed at bloodraven. This came as a surprise to the others.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Rouge asked sally  
  
"She's helping us, rouge." Sally said  
  
"Bullshit. No raven creature has ever alleged themselves to anyone." Rouge said  
  
"You're wrong. She isn't a full raven." Sally said  
  
Rouge looks at sally and paused.  
  
"She?" Rouge said, not understanding  
  
Sally took a long pause and sighs.  
  
"This...is a half breed. Their genetically changed by difference results. When one is stabbed, they eventually become a half breed." Sally explained  
  
Rouge paused before looking at bloodraven. Bloodraven soon reverts to her old form before rouge recognized her.  
  
"Bunnie? I thought-" Rouge said before being cut off.  
  
"She's not. Do me a favor and not start a confrontation here. She's capable of doing anything if provoked at this point." Sally said  
  
Rouge stares at bunnie, then at sally before nodding.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.   
  
Inside the headquarters, the teams enters with Ray and Cream along with Rouge and her group of Hellkillers. The other chaotixs known as Vector, Espio, and Mighty, saw Ray and went up to him.  
  
"Welcome back. We thought you were dead." Vector said  
  
"Would've been." Ray joked before clearing his throat  
  
The chaotixs looked in cream's corner before signalling for the guards to take her away. The guards did so as cream took no further action.  
  
Charmy approaches rouge's team and looks at knuckles.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?" Charmy asked  
  
Rouge extends her hand.  
  
"My name is Sargeant Rouge T. Bat. And these are my group called "The Hellkillers." Rouge said  
  
Charmy nods.  
  
"They're military trained survivors from the Station Square ruins. They're heavily trained." Tikal confirmed  
  
Charmy nods once again.  
  
"Say, where are they taking cream?" Tails asked sally.  
  
Sally paused.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Cell Room  
  
"Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
  
Swung by angels whose faint foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
  
`Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from tha memories of Lenore!  
  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'" Cream said  
  
Int. Cell Block #3  
  
Cream was seen inside a cell reading Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven." The book was requested for her as she turned a page. She soon sensed a presence but didn't look from the book.   
  
Outside the cell block, bunnie walked by the cell and looked at cream. Bunnie never have known that there was another like herself and yet, she doesn't believe it. She always thought that she was the only half-breed on the planet of unimaginable strength and power. Cream looks from her book and looks at bunnie.   
  
"An inspiring book. Is it not?" Bunnie said  
  
Cream slightly nods.  
  
"You're not like other mobians. You've changed." Cream said  
  
Bunnie nods.  
  
"Indeed ah have. But the-uh is evolution to the process." Bunnie said  
  
Cream tilts her head to the side.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cream asked  
  
Bunnie smirks before changing into her evolutionary form. She changed into bloodraven as cream saw with widen eyes and open mouth.  
  
"My God. Then, it's true. You are the evolutionary half-breed, bloodraven." Cream said  
  
Bloodraven nods. Cream pulled a long pause before speaking.  
  
"Am I going to change?" Cream asked  
  
Bloodraven paused.  
  
"Yes. Within a matter of hours it depends on." Bloodraven confirmed  
  
Cream looks down before looking at bloodraven.   
  
"How did you get he-uh and what happened to you?" Bloodraven asked  
  
Cream paused, then sighed.  
  
"It was 12 months ago when I was looking for my chao, cheese." Cream said  
  
(Flashback - 12 months ago)  
  
In a secluded area of floating island, cream was seen looking around for her chao.  
  
"Cheese?!" Cream shouted  
  
"My chao went missing after I was searching for Knuckles and his headquarters. I had no luck in finding him." Cream said, voice-over  
  
Cheese?!" Cream shouted  
  
Cream still haven't got a response and before she could go any further...  
  
(Screeching noise indistance)  
  
Cream heard it and got frightened before running out in the distance. She kept running when she stopped in her track. Her face was in pure shock. What she saw was her dead little chao, cheese on the ground bloodied and motionless. Cream shook her head and tightly closed her eyes to hold back her tears. Followed by clenched teeth.  
  
"No. No! God, no!" Cream sobs.  
  
"My little friend was dead. And there was nothing I could do about that. Not anymore." Cream said, voice-over  
  
(Loud Screeching)  
  
Cream quickly opened her teared eyes in fright before turning to see a Raven creature flying over her.  
  
"Oh, god." Cream said  
  
She ran for dear life with the Raven in pursuit. But since she wasn't gaining speed, the bird soon caught up with her.  
  
"That's when my whole entire life was over." Cream said, voice-over  
  
The Raven extends his claws of its hind leg and quickly swoops down at cream. Cream kept running before she tripped on a rock and tripped. Before she could hit the ground, the creature impaled and caught her beyond her torso. Blood was spilling from the torso as cream started to go numb. The creature soon drops her violently to the ground and flies off into the air. Cream hits the ground hard grunting in complete pain. Dirt all over her attired clothes.  
  
"I thought I was gonna die. I guess I was wrong." Cream said, voice-over  
  
Cream was about to pass out but soon finds out that she was still breathing.  
  
"You know, No one could never breath when you're dead. Not feel a heartbeat." Cream said, voice-over  
  
Cream opened her eyes and glances at her wound. Her gaze was shock as she saw her wound heal itself.   
  
Cream: (breathing heavily)  
  
(Loud Screech)  
  
Cream looks up and saw a raven coming back for her with open mouth and hungry fangs. Cream kept breathing until her entire amount of fear was completely gone and replaced with instant evil as she glares evilly at the creature. She started to grow fangs on her teeth as cream's eyes spliced to life. She bared her teeth in complete anger and roared before leaping at the lunging creature. They collided and rolled on the ground. Cream was on top of the creature as she held the roaring open mouth of the raven creature and forced it wide open really hard as blood splashed from the torn mouth. The creature was dead as cream stood up over the dead creature with blood on her hands. Her eyes turned back to normal as she started breathing heavily and opens her mouth. Saliva drips from her fanged teeth as a look of evil framed her face.  
  
"You can imagine the strength and ability of creatures beyond recognition. The instincts of the creature. The feel of the kill. Everything." Cream said, voice-over  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
"It was like I was reborn again." Cream said before eyeing bloodraven  
  
Bloodraven stood there and listened to the whole thing.  
  
"But how did you get he-uh?" Bloodraven asked again from earlier.  
  
Cream exhales deeply and was gonna open her mouth when she sensed footsteps heading their way.  
  
Bloodraven looked to the left and saw someone she was least expecting. Charmy. Charmy was shock before taking out his rifle aiming it at bloodraven.  
  
"My God. Looks like I've got a big fish on my hands." Charmy said  
  
Bloodraven kept her gaze at him as he fired at her. Bloodraven took the shot and staggered to the ground with blood from her body. Cream didn't make a sudden move as charmy slowly approaches bloodraven. His gun trained on her. As soon as he was over her, his look came to shock when he saw her wound heal.  
  
"What the fuck?" Charmy said  
  
Suddenly, bloodraven's eyes popped open before she kicked the rifle from charmy's hands. She leaps to her feet before grabbing charmy by the neck at the same time she grabbed the gun with her other hand and snapped it in half with that one hand. Gasping for air, charmy was in a state of shock before bloodraven glares at him.  
  
"Who...are you?" Charmy said, choking  
  
Bloodraven paused.  
  
"Bloodraven. The last name you'll eva he-uh if you attack again. Undastand?" Bloodraven said  
  
"Yes." Charmy said, choking  
  
Bones were cracking from his neck as bloodraven finally let's him go. Breathing heavily, charmy looked up at bloodraven.  
  
"What the fuck are you?" Charmy asked, harshly  
  
Bloodraven didn't say anything before reverting back to her normal form which surprised charmy. He got up before knuckles and the others came inside in a hurry.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Knuckles asked  
  
Charmy turns to sally.  
  
"So, this is what you have. A fucking evolution of a half-breed?" Charmy said  
  
"Lieutenant, that's enough!" Tikal said  
  
Charmy glares at tikal before eyeing sally.  
  
"She's on our side." Sally said  
  
Charmy paused, then nods.  
  
"Okay. I'll let this fly for now. But ask yourself this: How long will it take before she starts turning against you?" Charmy asked before leaving the cell room.  
  
Everyone paused for a second before looking at bunnie who pulled off a deadly evil smirk.   
  
"He shouldn't play with rifles." Bunnie said before walking away.  
  
Sally and Knuckles look at each other, slack-jawwed. 


	4. New Disease

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Charmy was entering the main room. Furries were screaming in pain. He ran and saw two furries screaming in agonizing pain.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
4 teams in uniform carried the two screaming furries to the medical facility. Charmy quickly heads to the medical room at the same time Sally, Knuckles, Tikal, Bunnie, and the others came out on alert.  
  
"What's going on?!" Knuckles asked  
  
Vector walks alongside him.  
  
"We don't know. We sent two of our masked teams to search for survivors. They came in with these two and they're screaming like hell!"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In the medical room."  
  
Int. Medical Facility  
  
The two furries was laid on the stretcher-like beds screaming to death as a doctor analyzes the problem. Knuckles, Tikal, and Sally entered. Electrodes were on the screaming furries body.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Tikal asked  
  
"I don't know! It's like anything I've ever seen before!" The doctor typed on the console of a computer.   
  
Knuckles looked at the furries' body. His eyes widen as he saw bubbles surrounding their bodies.  
  
"What's happening to them?!"  
  
Sally and Tikal gazes at the bodies with widen eyes.  
  
"I have no idea!" Sally said  
  
The doctor continued examining the cause before he was finally done. No sooner that the screaming stops.   
  
"I've found the solution."  
  
"What is it?" Tikal asked  
  
"According to the results, they're effected by a virus. Only it wasn't any sort of raven effect."  
  
Sally, Knuckles, and Tikal looks at the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked  
  
"Notice that they haven't suffered any injuries. This virus happened from outside but nor raven was presence at that time. Unlike the virus the raven's carry, this substance seems to cover the air. This seems to effect the survivors even harder than the original."  
  
"Well, how did it happen?" Sally asked  
  
"Unknown. I'll have to take thier blood samples for test."  
  
"Do it. We'll send four of our teams to carry the bodies to isolated containment until we find a cure for them." Tikal said  
  
The doctor nods as he continued working. Sally, Knuckles, and Tikal leaves the medical facility.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Bunnie was standing with her arms crossed as Sally, Knuckles, and Tikal came out.  
  
"Alright, everyone! We have a situation on our hands. We learned that a lethal virus is spreading outside. However, this virus is more lethal than the raven effection. So, we'll need all the protection available. And lots of help if neccessary." Tikal stated  
  
The crew nods in agrrement as Sally, Knuckles, and Tikal approach to where bunnie is. Bunnie stood there unmoving as tikal approached her.  
  
"You think you can breath in one of the mask?"  
  
"Yes. But ah already got protection."  
  
"What?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie gazes at sally and smirks.  
  
"Me."  
  
Sally lowers her gaze.  
  
"Knuckles, bring out the prisoner." Tikal said  
  
Knuckles nods and headed to the cell room. Sally looks at tikal.  
  
"She may be useful."  
  
"She's neva useless."  
  
Tikal gazes at bunnie.  
  
Int.   
  
Cream was still reading the book as she sensed a presence. She turned and saw Knuckles there.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Cream pulled a dark kind of smirk.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
A hatch opened as a huge elevator shaft lifted up. Knuckles, Tikal, Sally, Rouge, Manic, Tails, and others were coming out heavily armed and faced protected with gas mask. Bunnie and Cream were unarmed and didn't have masks on as the teams walked out from the shaft and continues on.  
  
"Okay, guys. We gotta find out the heavy source of this virus. And find more survivors who's infected by it." Tikal said  
  
"Not a problem. (cocks gun) As long as we don't run into trouble." Knuckles said  
  
Cut To:  
  
The two furries were in isloated containment laying motionless on the floor. Charmy walks over to the doctor, who came out the medical facility with documents on the results of the virus.  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"See these results? Their infected by a biochemical agent more powerful than the original known as Agent Viral."  
  
"Agent Viral?"  
  
"Yes. A chemically enhanced virus that surpasses the original. In other words, this virus was upgraded to a higher level. Turning its host completely into a flesh eating creature."  
  
"How long does it take for the host to turn?!"  
  
The doctor was about to say something when...  
  
(Loud Screechings)  
  
Charmy and others heard the noise.  
  
"What the hell?!" One of the technicians said  
  
Charmy ran to the containment followed by vector, espio, and mighty. Charmy looked through the glass. His eyes widen and slack-jawwed.  
  
"Dear God."  
  
Inside the isolated room, the furries were mutating with black colored skin. Then, grew small wings. Then, spikes impaled from their arms as blood splashed from them. They screeched an outcry as charmy quickly turned to vector and espio.   
  
"Vector, activate the security lasers inside the room. Now!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Vector ran and got on a console. He started typing.  
  
Inside the Iso-Containment, The creatures were standing up and looks towards the door. These creatures are somewhat like the Ravics. Difference is that they had spikes on both their elbows and has medium-size wings on their back. They glared deadly at the door and slowly approaches the door. When they soon got inches closer, yellow lasers surrounded the area as the Ravic-like creatures screeched in frustration.  
  
Charmy, Espio, and Mighty looked in pure horror before walking away from the door. They walk toward the doctor.  
  
"What the fuck are they?!" Charmy asked  
  
"According to the results I've scanned, these creatures are called "Ravinoks."  
  
"Ravinok?"  
  
The doctor nods.  
  
"These creatures are more advanced than the ravic creatures and are more inferior."  
  
Charmy exhales deeply and shakes his head.  
  
"Great."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Later, the teams were still walking the wasteland area to find the source. Rouge had a tracking device in hand as Bunnie looks at her, then away from her.  
  
"Any signal?" Sally asked  
  
"No."  
  
"You're wasting ya'll time with that?" Bunnie said  
  
Rouge looks at bunnie.  
  
"You think you can do better?"  
  
Bunnie glances at rouge, smirks, and looks away from her. Rouge dismisses it as a hand soon halts her movement. Rouge looks at bunnie, then at cream, who both seems to stop at the same time.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shh! Listen." Bunnie said  
  
They all stay quiet for a while as soft screeching was heard throughout the wasteland. Broken concretes walls were around as they all heard the noise.  
  
"Ravens." Sally assumed  
  
"No." Bunnie said  
  
Sally and the others looked at Bunnie and Cream.  
  
"Something else. Something new. (paused) Something different." Cream said  
  
Tails gazes at her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Suddenly, the screeching got louder as they all looked forward. A swarm of Ravinok creatures were there. Some were walking on ground and some were flying in mid-air approaching the teams. The teams were on the defensive while looking in total shock and baffled.  
  
"What the fuck are those?!" Manic asked  
  
Sally shakes her head.  
  
"Care to ask them?!"  
  
Rouge and her hellkiller team cocks thier weapons.  
  
"Who gives a fuck what they are. If they're trying to build a wall on us, they can try all they want. We're liable of breaking it down." Rouge said, triumphedly  
  
Sally and her teams started cocking thier guns Bunnie transforms into bloodraven as cream bares her fangs along with splicing her eyes. Knuckles and Tikal cocks thier guns also.  
  
"Ready guys?" Sally asked  
  
The teams nod as sally looks forward with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Let's Go!"  
  
The teams sprint forward towards the creatures. The Ravinok creatures picked up the pace as they sprint faster towards their prey. They all collided in a fierce battle. Sally's team started shooting at the creatures while rouge's team does the same. Blood flying everywhere and so far it was in the team's favor. Cream evades from a ravinok's claw attack not once, or twice, but three times before dodging the fourth strike. She twisted the right arm of the ravinok.  
  
(Ravinok screeching in pain)  
  
Cream quickly swipes it away and got the creature in a headlock. She snaps the neck hard and punches the creatures to the ground.   
  
Bloodraven evades a strike and struck the ravinok in the neck with her claw-like dagger. She takes it out as blood started spilling from the creature as it fell to its knees, then fell dead. Bloodraven looks in cream's corner.   
  
"Cream!"  
  
Cream eyes bloodraven's direction.   
  
"Catch!"  
  
Bloodraven throws both her claw-like daggers in cream's direction. Two ravinok creatures stood in the way as the daggers impaled right through them with blood trailing from them. They fell dead. Cream caught both the daggers before swiping in the mid section of a ravinok creature and swiping at its head. The creatures torso was cut as cream threw a roundhouse to the creature's chest. Its chest detached and hits the ground as its head fell to the ground. Lots of blood draining from its half body. Blood was on the claw dagger as cream continues swiping away at the creatures.  
  
Trevor fired an RPG at the flying ravinok creatures as they explodes in bloody pieces. Rouge fired at several ravinok creatures from two machine guns while running at some were laid down.   
  
Sally fired from a grenade launcher as a ravinok creature explodes on impact. Blood flying everywhere.  
  
Cream dodges a right back strike from a ravinok, then pulled its arm down before impaling the dagger in its neck. She then forced his to the side cutting its head off completely as she threw the body down. She turned and dodged a back strike from another charging ravinok before cream swipes its arm off.  
  
(Ravinok Screeching Loudly)  
  
Blood drains from the shoulder arm as cream left swipes at its neck. Blood drains from the creatures neck.  
  
Rouge threw a roundhouse to another ravinok creature. She fires from her machine guns at the oncoming ravinok creatures.  
  
Knuckles and Tikal were firing from behind the broken concrete wall while hiding back reloading their weapons.  
  
Bloodraven fires numorous stars at the creatures as they connects with every bodily organs of the creatures. Blood was everywhere as bloodraven ducks from a ravinok strike and grabs its neck before sticking her fangs into the creatures neck sucking the life out of it. The creature started to go numb as cream saw this with an expressionless look as she continues battling with a ravinok.   
  
Bloodraven throws the ravinok down as she looks in sally's direction. She extends her arms and shoots out stars.  
  
Sally shoots down another ravinok creature as she soon looks forward and saw metallic stars heading her way. She quickly ducks before the stars hit a ravinok creature behind her on impact. Looking behind her, sally saw the dead ravinok as she gazes at bloodraven, who pulls an evil smirk. Sally dismisses it as she continues battling on the ravinok. Flying ravinok's were crashing on the ground dead while some were being overwhelmed. Knuckles, Tikal, and the other teams were firing simultaneously at the creatures as well as Bloodraven and Cream fought each of them until every last one of them were dead. Blood was everywhere and body parts were on the soil ground.   
  
Cream breaths softly as bloodraven approaches her. Cream eyes turnd back to normal as she gazes at her and noticed the blood on her upper lip.  
  
"I didn't know you feed on these things."  
  
Bloodraven gazes from her to the ground.  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
Cream nods as sally and rouge's team approached them.  
  
"You guys alright?" Sally asked  
  
Bloodraven and Cream nods as rouge eyed bloodraven's lips, then gazes sally.  
  
"You didn't tell me she could meal on these things."  
  
Sally gazes her, then bloodraven, who reverts back to bunnie.  
  
"You didn't ask. (to bunnie) You know who these creatures are?" Sally asked bunnie  
  
Bunnie gazes the ground before kneeling. She sniffed the air before exhaling deeply.  
  
"Ravinok."  
  
"What?" Manic said  
  
Bunnie stands.  
  
"Ravinok. Creatures that are created throughout this virus."  
  
The teams were shocked at this throughout their gas mask.  
  
"This virus created these things?!" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie nods.  
  
"Yes. This virus is trailing this area from the other direction."  
  
"What is the stuff called?" Rouge asked  
  
"Agent Viral. A biochemical agent." Cream confirmed  
  
The teams looked at cream.   
  
"Aren't these the second evolutionary form of the virus robotnik unleashed?" Manic asked  
  
"No. This is a new kind of virus. The ravinok is literally the 1st evolutionary form of this virus. More powerful than any Ravic creature in this world. And more lethal." Bunnie confirmed  
  
"Shit." Nack said, in shock  
  
"Alright, guys. Let's keep going before any more attacks ocur." Tikal said  
  
The teams nod in agreement as they continue on the path. 


	5. Revelation

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The sky was dark and gloomy as many raven creatures were flying around the area above a hive-like metallic building where a substance of red mist was flowing free from the top of the building.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside, huge heavy machineries were operating. Pumping large amounts of red fog inside that is protected by glass tubes.  
  
In other areas, ravinok creatures including Ravics were guarding the equipment.  
  
Behind them, a cloaked figure steadily paces. A ravinok creature comes up to the cloaked figure who meets the ravinok's gaze.  
  
"Master, we have complications."  
  
Deep inside the figure's hood, a sharp glare was issued at the creature.  
  
"What kind of complications?"  
  
The ravinok kneels before its master before speaking.  
  
"The virus has been compromised, master. Now someone else knows."  
  
The cloaked figure slowly turns and paces slowly away.  
  
"They are on their way here. And two of our beings were captured. Summon them."  
  
The ravinok bowed.  
  
"Yes, master. What about the other outsiders?"   
  
No response was issued from the cloaked figure.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the headquarters, the ravinoks were crouched on the ground when they suddenly shot open their spliced eyes and starts growling after hearing an eerie screeching sound in their ears.  
  
Int.  
  
Ray was striving over to the Iso-Containment Room. As soon as he got there, the door bursted open in a blast sending ray back against the wall and on the floor before the metallic door hits the wall that was inches from him. Alarms blarred as the chaotixs and everyone else looked and saw the two ravinok creatures escaping from the room. The 1st ravinok creature went and grabbed ray by the arm before charmy noticed with widen eyes.  
  
"Ray! No!"  
  
Charmy got out his rifle as well as vector and the others before aiming at the creatures. Ray was unconscious as the creatures saw them aiming at them before roaring. The 1st ravinok reature threw ray's body straight at them knocking the chaotixs down giving the creatures enough time to escape. Charmy quickly got up and aims for the creatures but they were out of sight.  
  
"Damn!" Charmy said, frustratedly  
  
He turns and looks at ray while Vector checks him.  
  
"Is he okay?" Charmy asked, worried  
  
"Yeah. Just out. (stands up) Charm, how the hell did that happened?"  
  
Charmy shakes his head.  
  
"I don't know. Get the teams on the line. Let them know about this."  
  
"We can't. They're too far from the perimeter." Espio said  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The huge hive-like building was in view where the raven creatures are guarding it as Sally teams, Rouge's team, Knuckles, Tikal, Bunnie and Cream saw it from a distance behind bricks. Everyone except Bunnie and Cream's expression was shock as they saw the huge building guarded by the creatures. What shocked them even more was that they saw the substance coming from the top of the building like it was a volcano.  
  
"So, that's where it's coming from." Rouge said  
  
Sally nods.  
  
"Yeah. And I'll bet that there's a machine inside that's controlling the substance. (cocks gun) We gotta get inside and stop this thing."  
  
"How? I mean, there are several ravens out here guarding the area." Tails said  
  
Sally went into thought for a minute before...  
  
"We tunnel in." Bunnie said  
  
They all looked at bunnie except for cream who continues looking forward.  
  
"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Nack asked  
  
Bunnie didn't answer as she walked a few feet from them. Sally and the others wondered what bunnie was doing until she balled her fist, wind it back and slammed it into the ground. Surprisingly, it broke a medium size hole in the ground. It was a letter inside the hole as the teams approached the hole. Sally looked at bunnie, then at the hole.  
  
"Want to tell me how you know that?" Sally asked  
  
Bunnie looks at sally before grinning. Bunnie goes down the hole first while cream follows. Rouge team went in before some screeching noises were heard. Rouge's ears perked up before looking to find a raven creature several feets from their position and heading their way.  
  
"Shit. We gotta hurry!" Rouge said  
  
Lupe, Trevor, Drago, and Dirk went inside followed by Rouge. Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, and Nack went in afterwards.  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" Manic said  
  
Sally was halfway in before clawed feets caught her shoulders.  
  
"Aaah!!" Sally screamed  
  
Manic saw this in shock.  
  
"Sally!!"  
  
The raven creature had her as manic went to grab her but the creature snatched her away and flew in the air. Manic started shooting at the creature but missed. Tails grabbed him as he struggles.  
  
"Let me go! That thing has sally!" Manic fumed  
  
"Manic, manic! Calm down, alright?! She's gonna be fine!"  
  
Manic shakes off of tails angrily.  
  
"Fuck that, man! You don't know that!"  
  
"Listen to me! If that creature wanted to kill her, it would've done so by now right here!"  
  
"How do you know that?" Manic asked Tails  
  
Tails turned to bunnie, who's back was to them. Manic quickly walks up to bunnie and turns her around.  
  
"Bunnie, can we get her back?"  
  
Bunnie paused as manic shakes her violently.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Before manic could do anything else, a hand grabbed him by the neck. Manic looked to find cream being the owner of the hand. A deadly look expressed her face.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
A gun was soon pointed to cream head as her eyes turned to see nack there.  
  
"Big mistake, sweetheart."  
  
Cream shift her gaze back to manic.  
  
"You can't kill what's already dead."  
  
Cream quickly used her left hand and smacked the gun from nack's hand and kicked him by the ladder. She glares at manic.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Manic let's bunnie go at the same time cream let him go. Manic grasped his throat and pants as bunnie turned around again. Tails followed her and stopped her.  
  
"Bunnie, wait! Do you know where sally is?"  
  
Bunnie paused again before speaking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell manic?"  
  
Bunnie paused again.  
  
"Because anger is more useful than despair."  
  
"What?" Manic asked, confused  
  
"It means "Never give up." We'll find her." Tails corrected  
  
(Cream groans in pain)  
  
Tails eyed cream, who was grasping her stomach. Tails eyed bunnie.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
Bunnie didn't answer as she could easily sense something within cream's body.  
  
Cut To:   
  
Int.  
  
Inside the building, a raven creature flew inside with the captive sally acorn as she struggles to get free but to no avail. The creature lets go of sally, who fell and hits the ground. Sally starts to get up as she saw lots of ravinok creatures inside the place including the machine she assumed that was inside causing the virus. She steadily looked around the place before eyeing a figure that swooped down in mid-air. The cloaked figure has wings supporting it in the air and has clawed feets. The figure landed in front of sally as she stood her ground.  
  
"Who are you?" Sally demanded  
  
The figure approached her.  
  
"My name is Dregnok. 2nd superior of the ravinok race. Welcome...to the hive. My queen."  
  
Sally gazes the figure confused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the tunnel...  
  
"Bunnie, what's happening to cream?" Tails asked  
  
No Response.  
  
"Bunnie, I asked you a question."  
  
"And you'll get it in due time." Bunnie finally said  
  
"She's starting to change, isn't she?"  
  
Bunnie paused before speaking.  
  
"The-uh's a possibility."  
  
"What do you mean?" Manic asked  
  
"Unlike me, half-breed's are changed differently."  
  
"Differently?" Rouge said  
  
"You mean she'll change into something different from your evolution?" Tails asked  
  
"Like ah said, the-uh is a possibility."  
  
Tail sighs as cream was almost sweating but tried to compose it.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the hive...  
  
"What do you mean I'm your queen?" Sally asked the figure who turned his back to her.  
  
"We are the same, you and I."  
  
"I am nothing like you." Sally retorts  
  
"Of course you are. (turns around) You just don't know it yet. Sal."  
  
Sally was about to open her mouth but stops for some reason. The mention of her nickname was the reason. She couldn't help but noticed that someone called her that name before. Some one she knew in the past and thought was dead. She lowered her gaze to gather her thoughts into flashbacks before her mind pictured the face of one person she knows. She gasp in fright recognizing the face and the voice before eyeing the figure who eyes her sternly.  
  
"It can't be."  
  
The cloaked figure slowly reaches for its hood as sally stares sternly in shock.  
  
"S-Sonic?"  
  
The cloaked figure quickly pulled off its hood revealing none other than the blue hedgehog itself. Different is, sonic, who now goes by dregnok, has horns on his forehead and wings on his back. His eyes were spliced red and has medium size fangs. Sharp spikes were by his quills save his clawed hands. Sally was in pure shock and disbelief. She couldn't understand it at all. 11 years ago, sonic died trying to stop robotnik's virus and now she sees him here commiting evil acts beyond recognition. Dregnok grins before, in a speed of light, approaches sally until he was in her face. This caught sally by surprise as dregnok strokes her chin firmly before speaking.  
  
"You look surprised. Surprised to see me?"  
  
Sally shudders in fear.  
  
"B-but how?"  
  
Dregnok smiles.  
  
"All will be told in due times. Right now, I'm expecting visitors."  
  
Sally soon realized what he's talking about.  
  
"Sonic, please don't do this."  
  
Dregnok sneered.  
  
"My name is dregnok! The one you call "Sonic" does...not...exist! He is dead, my dear. And reincarnated into something more powerful. Me!"  
  
In disbelief, sally closed her eyes tightly trying to hold back a tear between clenched teeth.  
  
"No. It's not possible."  
  
"Oh, yes it is. It was a possibility for me. Now it's a possibility for you."  
  
He bares his fangs and grins evilly. 


	6. Cries Of MetaRavinoks

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the tunnel...  
  
"Knuckles, can I ask you a question?" Tails asked  
  
Knuckles gaze him, then looks forward.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tails paused before speaking.  
  
"What happened to your eye?"  
  
A long pause was issued from Knuckles before he lowered his gaze and spoke.  
  
"It was 9 years ago, when the holocaust started on Floating Island. The chaotixs and I headed to the hidden palace to protect it, including the emeralds. (Sighs, nods) Mutated motherfuckers that called themselves the Ravics broke through and destroyed everything inside. The Ravens killed almost every inhabitant on the island. (Paused) They shattered the master emerald causing Tikal to forcefully come out. Throughout the months, Tikal starts to become mortal by the second due to the separation. Anyway, after that, we made a run for it. After we did that, two raven creatures got to us. One of them attempts to grab Tikal but I prevented that. Once I saw a second one come at me, I hesitated before it knocked me onto the ground leaving a piece of its claw in my left eye. (Shakes head) You couldn't imagine seeing darkness through one eye, then see light through the other. I prevented myself from telling anyone to avoid traumatic elements. Kinda like what charmy did when he mourned for sonic's death and blamed Bunnie for it."  
  
Tails listened to the entire thing and was shocked at this for the most part. He was more surprised not to hear cream's name in the conversation as far as knuckles was concerned.  
  
"The next thing you know..." Knuckles raised his eye patch away from his other eye showing Tails the horror that the creatures had done to him  
  
Tails was definitely shocked at what he saw. Knuckles' eye was scarred, bloodied a little, and clearly replaced with a new crooked eye with no pupil.  
  
"...See no evil." He stated before placing his eye patch back on.  
  
Nonetheless, Tails slightly nods shaking the shocked expression from his face as Bunnie stopped her movement. The teams noticed.  
  
"What is it?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie sniffed the air and exhales deeply.  
  
"It's sally." She said, softly  
  
"Good. That means we're close." Manic said  
  
Manic was about to go further before Bunnie held him back.  
  
"Hold ya'll distance."  
  
"Why?" Manic asked  
  
(Soft Growling)  
  
Everyone else turned slowing and heard the monsterous growl.  
  
"That's why." Bunnie said  
  
Despite the pain, Cream stands and breathing heavily before her eyes spliced to life and bared her fang. Through Cream's reptilian sight, she could easily see a swarm of 12 ravinok creatures coming. Bunnie took out her two claw daggers before throwing one to cream. Cream caught it with her right hand before Rouge stepped in front of everyone.  
  
"Let's give 'em hell." Rouge said, cocking her gun.  
  
Bunnie and Cream growled like monsters before charging forward with the teams in pursuit. The ravinok creatures started charging towards them as well. They all collided into battle as Bunnie swiped menacingly at the ravinok creature as well as Cream did.  
  
Rouge fired several shots at 2 ravinok creatures while Manic and Tails took care of the other two. Knuckles and Tikal started shooting at the two ravinoks as the bullets ricocheted on the creatures wildly. Blood splashing everywhere.  
  
Bunnie evades strike attacks before blocking and striking the creature's right arm. The creature screeches in pain before bunnie quickly swiped its mid-section, then struck the forehead killing it instantly. The creature fell dead to the ground with blood coming from it. Bunnie forcefully yanks her weapons from its forehead while blood leaks from the damaged wound.  
  
Cream bared her fangs as the creature roared at her before striking. Cream evades numerous strike attacks before blocking and grabbing the creature's left arm and snapping it. The creature screeched in pain before cream pulled its arm in and struck the claw dagger straight on its head. Blood sprayed from the back as cream knocked the creature off before the pain in her chest came back to her. She groans and kneels a little to the ground as Tails noticed before shooting a ravinok creature in the head point blank. He releases a mag and replaces it. He soon approaches cream. But before he could get inches to her, he was issued a clothesline by a ravinok creature as Tails flipped and hit the ground hard. The ravinok creature wasted little time grabbing and pinning Tails to the ground on his stomach with its arm around his neck. The ravinok bared its saliva filled fangs as Tails tries desperately to shake him off but to no avail due to its strength.  
  
"Time to die, foxboy!" The creature replied, viciously  
  
The ravinok roars and lunges its fangs down to Tails' shoulder. However, before that could happen, a hand grasped around its neck with the ravinok's mouth wide open. Tails veered his pupil to find that it was Cream's hand that grasped the monster as she glared deadly at the creature. Her eyes spliced along with bared fangs.  
  
"After you." She said in a stern but deadly tone.  
  
With that statement, she struck the dagger claw in the back of the creature. This basically forced the creature to release its hold on Tails.  
  
(Ravinok Screeched Loudly)  
  
Blood surfaces from the creature as cream takes the dagger out before striking it at the front mid-section causing the creature to screech some more in agonizing pain.  
  
But Cream didn't stop there.  
  
Cream could fill the blood spilling onto her, which, to her, became a sensual feeling as she forcefully struck the dagger right through the creature completely. Blood splashed out from the back as it killed the creature instantly. Blood was all over cream's arm as Tails got up and looked at cream.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Cream kept her dark gaze at the corpse before speaking.  
  
"Never better." She said, softly  
  
Bunnie held one last ravinok creature by the throat and pinned it against the wall.  
  
"Whe-uh is she?" Bunnie asked, sinisterly  
  
The ravinok didn't respond as Bunnie sliced open the midsection of the creature with her dagger weapon causing it to screech in pain. Bunnie's eyes spliced to life before showing her saliva filled fangs indicating to the creature that she would feast on the creature if she doesn't get a response.  
  
"Last chance. Whe-uh...is she?!" Bunnie screeched, viciously  
  
The ravinok didn't answer and before bunnie could do anything else, she sensed something.  
  
Suddenly, Bunnie screamed in pain before grasping her head letting the unconscious creature go. The teams saw this in total shock.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Knuckles started to say before he heard another scream.  
  
Cream started grasping her head and screaming in pain. Both Bunnie and Cream got down on their knees as the teams got to both of them.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with them?!" Tails asked, before gazing Manic  
  
"I don't know!" Manic said  
  
Tails gazes Bunnie again as she softly stopped screaming.  
  
"Bunnie, what's wrong with you?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie grunts and slowly opens her eyes before speaking.  
  
"Voices." She replied, softly  
  
Bunnie's eyes closed tightly before speaking again.  
  
"Voices of the victims. (Panting, grunts) He knows we're he-uh."  
  
"Wait a minute. Who?" Knuckles asked  
  
Bunnie grunts in pain again which prevented her from talking. Whatever Bunnie and Cream heard seems to be silent for none of them to hear and it's affecting both of them.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Dark Hive  
  
"Stop this! You're killing them!" Sally fumed, while her ears were covered  
  
Dregnok raised his hand up as about all the ravinok creatures around the machine stopped screeching inside the place, although it wasn't loud enough to break the machine. Dregnok gazes halfway to Sally before speaking.  
  
"Half-Breed's like Bunnie and Cream don't die. They were reborn. (Approaches Sally) Kind of like me."  
  
Sally tried to back up but couldn't find the strength to do so. Everytime she looked at Dregnok, she sees the one person she truly loved. But she could hardly believe that the world's fastest hedgehog is the face of evil itself. Even if he did showed his face. Without hesitating, she asked.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Dregnok turns around before speaking.  
  
"It was 11 years in the darkness."  
  
(Flashback - 11 years Ago - After The Explosion)  
  
Black smoke was everywhere as a whole wreckage of Robotnik's lab was everywhere. Metal, concrete's, debris. Everywhere.  
  
"Pain and suffering was inflicted. Yet, you felt nothing. It's...painless. Nonetheless." Dregnok said, voice-over  
  
Throughout the wreckage, an arm was stuck out from the concrete. Body parts were scattered throughout half the destruction. Blood was everywhere. Then, a greenish fog surrounded the area around the body parts. Then, the blood started moving and forms into a pile. It starts approaching the arm before sinking into a tiny hole in the concrete wreckage. After that, the arm started to change color. A dark black color. Then, the hand starts moving and wiggling fingers before sharp claws busted out from the gloves. A soft growling was heard before an earthquake was emitting.  
  
"Soon, your beloved Sonic became the face of terror itself."  
  
The concrete exploded and debris spreads away before a figure came out into focus. This figure is a hedgehog. Or so it was. This hedgehog was black all over and has black wings on its back. The hedgehog's eyes were spliced and have shaped fangs. Claws were on its hands and feets. Sharp spikes were by his quills. Horns on his forehead. The creatures grit its teeth.  
  
"In the form...of Dregnok."  
  
The creature known as Dregnok roars into the night.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
"Throughout the years, I have watched the freedom fighters. And for years, I have watched the holocaust happen. Millions screaming, Millions dying, and millions suffering. (Looks halfway to sally) But they live....Because of us."  
  
Dregnok turns and faces the machine.  
  
"Because of us, mobians have lived like creatures of the night. Invulnerable to attacks. Making them immortal. However, they were weakened against dark shade light. Ultraviolet, if you will. So they use darkness as their ally. Rendering the ravens including ravic creatures...invisible. (Gestures to machine) Since robotnik has created the ravens and Ravics, I...will do the next best thing."  
  
Dregnok turns halfway and gazes Sally, who noticed and listened the entire time.  
  
"But you don't know what kind of suffering you've caused. (Gestures to machine) This machine is almost the opposite of robotnik's machine. If you unleash the virus, the whole world will be infected and overrunned by these creatures." Sally said  
  
Dregnok stood his ground and chuckles carelessly.  
  
"You obviously have me mistaken for someone who would care."  
  
Sally paused and gazes dregnok expressionless before uttering out the word she finally had the courage to say.  
  
"You know, you're right. I am mistaken. And you're right. You're not Sonic. But what you're wrong about, is that I have troops coming this way to stop you in any which way they can."  
  
Dregnok turns to Sally and approaches.  
  
"Oh, I'm counting on it. Princess."  
  
His glare almost frightened sally, but she obviously tried to compose it.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
At the HQ...  
  
"Okay, look. We can't take any chances here. We can't get in contact with the teams due to a far-away frequency. And we can't go after them by ground due to the viral agent. So our only chance is to infiltrate their location by air." Charmy suggested  
  
"Will the air craft protect us from the virus?" Vector asked  
  
"Yes. We just have to make sure not to sustain damage to the craft or the virus will swoop its way in. If ravens come in, we fire on impact, are we clear?" Charmy said  
  
"Crystal." Espio said  
  
"All right, guys. Let's go." Charmy ordered  
  
The four chaotix's minus Ray walked out of the room with five other uniform soldiers.  
  
Ext.  
  
Later, a hangar door opened as nine aircraft comes out and took flight in the air towards Echidnanopolis.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Back in the tunnel, the teams continued en route to the center of the dark hive. But although they had to keep going, they were more concerned about Bunnie and Cream. Whatever happened to them somehow managed to leave the rest of them unaffected by it.  
  
The teams kept their ultraviolet lights on their guns in case any ravinok creature surfaces onto them.  
  
Bunnie and Cream were walking despite the eerie voices they were hearing that got them on the ground. Bunnie and Cream subsides it for a while as they kept walking.  
  
The teams soon came across a somewhat corridor to the left side. The big corridor led up the stairway. The teams stopped in front of it.  
  
"This is a strange way to enter a place like this." Nack said  
  
"Let's go." Manic said  
  
Naturally, everyone went and crossed the corridor.  
  
It was almost a few minutes as the whole team scanned the area of the corridor making sure that they don't get any surprise attack or anything. The team kept going til they came across a double door that sled open by itself. The teams kept their guard up making sure that whatever was behind the door would get a megaload of bullets riddled into them. But what they saw was absolutely nothing.  
  
So they slowly started to enter the place. They came upon a lower facility that was like a boiler room of some sort. Some metallic operational machineries were inside the place. The teams gaze at this expressionless as they kept going.  
  
"What is this place?" Lupe asked  
  
"I don't know. Looks like a boiler room." Trevor said  
  
"Let's keep going." Tails said  
  
The teams kept walking, while keeping their entire guard up.  
  
They were about halfway inside the place as they saw what they couldn't believe.  
  
What they saw were different sets of robotic ravinok creatures encased in large tubes and motionlessly standing with their eyes closed. About five or six of them were there by some steaming pipes being hibernated inside the tubes. The creatures had half metallic skin on part of their arms, legs, and lower body, while a small pieced visor covered thier left eye. Wires were connected on parts of the creatures body. The rest of the creatures skin were visible beyond the metallic skin as Bunnie and Cream approaches slowly and caresses the glass tube. Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, and her teams approaches the tubes and got a full display of the creatures inside.  
  
"What are these things?" Rouge asked  
  
After a long silence, Bunnie answered.  
  
"These are Meta-Ravinoks. They are lethal versions of the ones that are screwing around with us."  
  
"How lethal?" Knuckles asked  
  
Bunnie gazes halfway to Knuckles and spoke softly.  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
Suddenly, bunnie sensed something and before any reaction was made, the darkness came into the room. This got everyone by surprise.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Nack asked, aiming around the place  
  
"The lights went out!" Lupe replied  
  
Suddenly, some screeching noises were heard several feets away from them as everyone was on alert.  
  
"What was that?" Dirk asked  
  
"I don't know! I can't see anything!" Drago said  
  
Suddenly, distant glass broke from behind them before the screeching got even louder. Then, a scream came after the recent screeching roared, which almost came from behind them.  
  
"Dirk?!" Rouge shouted  
  
Suddenly, some emergency red lights shoned onto the room. Everyone looked around and saw that the six glasses of the tubes were shattered. What frightened them even more was that the creatures that were in the tube were missing. The only thing that was in the tube was dangling electric cables that were attached to them.  
  
"Everyone keep on alert." Tails said, while cocking his gun  
  
"Where the hell is Dirk?" Lupe asked  
  
"Holy shit." Nack said as he caught sight of a trail of blood leading across the boiler room  
  
Bunnie approaches and kneels down towards the substance. She took a sample with her finger and licked it. With her eyes closed sensing the taste, she slowly opened them. The look bunnie was giving was indescribable even for the teams to even figure out.  
  
"Bunnie, what is it?" Tikal asked  
  
After a short pause from her, she finally answered.  
  
"Blood level is low. (pause) He's dead." She said before standing again  
  
This caught the team, especially rouge and her team, by total shock and disbelief.  
  
"What?" Lupe replied  
  
Bunnie was wordless for a while before quickly donning her senses forward along with Cream, who did the same. Manic and the rest of the team noticed.  
  
"Wha--" Manic started to say before Bunnie silences him.  
  
Bunnie instructed the team's including Cream to stay as she started to approach further of the blood trail. Throughout her approach, she was seeing body parts on the ground. But it was nothing that bunnie has ever seen before. She's seen many death almost more than anyone and saw them slaughtered by the creatures. Although she was exile in jail for 9 years, she could obviously sense a lot that's going on around mobius without even speaking a voice.  
  
Throughout a reptilian pupiled vision, an unknown figure stalks bunnie from the top of a structure.  
  
Bunnie kept approaching before finally getting to the end of the blood trail. She soon came into eye contact with the dead corpse of Dirk. He was bloodied all around with half of his body gone with his small and large intestines showing. His eyes were deadpan and rolled back while his blood freely drips onto the ground.  
  
Bunnie kept her gaze at the dead corpse before a soft screeching noise came from behind her. Although it was half dark and the room was donned with red illuminated light, many unusual things could happen.  
  
Bunnie slowly gazes left before the soft growling came. She slowly took out her titanium weapon from the holster and backs away a little. Before any reaction could be made, bunnie quickly sensed the creature. But...it wasn't behind her. In fact, it was about a few feet to the right of her. Bunnie's eyes widen and as soon as she turned around, a creature, by the form of the Meta-Ravinok, roared towards her.  
  
Meanwhile, the teams heard the roar and got on alert.  
  
"What was that?" Trevor asked  
  
Suddenly, Cream shot her gaze to the side sensing some presences near them.  
  
"I don't know." Lupe replied  
  
Tikal approaches forward using the UV light as guard for her to find the source of the noise. But that was as far as she went when she heard a soft growling about a few feet from her. She slowly gazes left and noticed a shadow a few feet from her position.  
  
"Fuck. GUYS, LOOK OUT! IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Tikal shouted  
  
She aimed at the side and before she could fire, the creature known as Meta-Ravinok roars and lunges out towards her. Tikal got off guard before the creature got onto her and pinned her to the ground. Tikal grunts trying to get the creature off.  
  
The teams heard the scream and before they could go any further, about four Meta-Ravinok creatures came out and surrounded them in a circle.  
  
Meanwhile, Bunnie started trading blows with the first Meta-Ravinok creature and so far, it was starting to be a stalemate. Bunnie suddenly grabbed the arm of the creature during its attempt to reach for Bunnie's face. Using her right hand, she quickly grasped the creatures neck and forcefully ripped the skin off of it. Blood was draining from the neck as she threw a headbutt to the creature. The dead creature hits the ground before Bunnie turned and headed for the others position.  
  
The four Meta-Ravinok creatures circled around the troops while the troops kept steady aims at them not wanting any surprise attacks from either of them.  
  
Tikal continues to struggle the creature off her. The creature bared its open fangs before shooting its gaze to the right noticing Bunnie's approach. The creature growls before, in the blink of an eye, it let out an ear piercing screech.  
  
Bunnie's movement was put on hold as she grasped her ears in pain. She grits her teeth preventing any means to let out a scream of her own.  
  
With the team, Cream heard the scream and got into the same predictament as Bunnie. The teams heard it too and was almost on the verge of dropping to their knees and dropping their weapons. But they tried struggling not to risk being unguarded.  
  
Bunnie continues holding her ears as well as Tikal was. The creature was still screeching as Bunnie desperately opened her spliced eyes and reached for her side. She threw a few stars at the howling creature and it impact onto its face knocking it of Tikal and to the ground dead. Bunnie breaths heavily as well as Tikal was.  
  
The teams regained control as well as Cream did and before the creatures could take action, Cream quickly used her left hand and twisted the creatures arm. The creature painfully screeched before Cream got up and struck her fingers into the creatures lower chin. Then, she ripped off the face of the creature as blood was shown on the other side before it fell dead.  
  
The teams started shooting at the other three creatures. Some of their bullets bounced off their metallic skin while some made impact with the visible skin.  
  
The creatures roared as one charged towards Drago and knocked the gun from his hand. The creature threw a hard back hand to Drago as he flew across the facility and hits a pole breaking it.  
  
Lupe saw this and started shooting at the creature, but the creature lunges in the air evading the bullets and pounced on her. Lupe started screaming as Rouge saw this and fired some bullets point blank in the head. Blood splash from the head on impact as Lupe knocks the body off.  
  
Rouge didn't pay attention before another Meta-Ravinok creature lunged at her.  
  
Cream saw this and extended outward her left hand while twirling the titanium claw in hand. With a single thrust forward, she threw the claw dagger straight at the creature. The claw dagger soars and cuts through the creature's head, killing it instantly before it hits the ground.  
  
There was one left as the teams surrounded the creature. However, the creature wasn't giving up as it grits its fanged teeth and lets out a howling screeching that caused the teams to go down.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowy figure was seen airborne at the same time the creature noticed and turned to see Bunnie in the air lunging down at him with the claw in her left hand. With a quick swipe to the creature, she lands. A diagonal line was shown on the creatures body as half of its body fell to the ground, while the rest did the same.  
  
Bunnie gazed down at the creature remorseless.  
  
"So much for new improvements." She gazed forward and saw the team in good health before approaching them.  
  
Manic and the rest of the teams noticed as they gathered their grounds. Tails walked up to Bunnie.  
  
"You okay?" Tails asked  
  
Cream throws Bunnie her other claw. Bunnie caught it and twirls both her claws with two hands before holstering them.  
  
"Oh, ah'm gonna be just fine." She answered.  
  
"Anything else you should let us in on while we continue?" Tails asked  
  
Bunnie just looks at Tails and smirks before walking pass him and the others. 


	7. Bitten

Ext. 

Throughout the cloudy dark sky, the nine aircraft, containing the Chaotixs and the soldiers, were soaring into the sky towards their destination.

In each crafts, Charmy, Vector, Mighty, Espio and a few dark-dressed furries were in their pilot seats.

So far, they had to take down two to three ravens along the way. However, they were very lucky that they didn't sustain any damage to the craft, which would result in them suffering from the disease spreading outside.

Int.

Inside the first craft, Charmy pressed a button on the intercom.

"How long before we reach our destination?" Charmy asked, in the intercom

"_A little over two hours, maybe more._" One of the soldiers answered

Charmy nodded in response before a rapid beeping sound emitted from the radar.

Instantly, he noticed and looked at his radar.

"Guys, I think we got company." Charmy said

Int.

Inside the second craft, Vector followed suit with his radar before responding.

"Ravens?" Vector assumed

"_Yep. Only this time, we got five._" Charmy said, from the intercom

Vector grew in shock after that comment.

"Five?!" Vector said

"_Yes, five._" Charmy said from the intercom

Int.

Charmy was momentarily in thought before Mighty's voice came onto the com.

"_How are we gonna bypass five without damage to our craft?_" Mighty asked

After a while of silence, Charmy finally spoke.

"We nuke 'em."

"_What?_" Mighty asked from the intercom in surprise

Charmy grew unresponsive to Mighty before speaking.

"Craft number five, how many loads of rocket nukes we got on our craft?"

"_We carry two loads each, sir._"

Charmy nodded.

"Get ready to use 'em."

Int.

In the fifth craft, the soldier nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said before gazing forward and pressed a few buttons to arm the weapon.

Int.

As Charmy regained control, Mighty spoke from the com.

"_Are you crazy? We can't waste our nukes like that?_"

"We won't have to. All we need is one and that's more than enough to deal with these fuckers pursuing us from the front."

Int.

In the third craft, the briefly exhausted armadillo sat back and spoke.

"Let's hope you're right, man."

Mighty pressed a button to switch his frequency before he spoke.

"Get ready to brace yourself, Espio."

Int.

In the fourth craft, Espio, with reassured confidence, shakes his head while controlling his craft.

"No need to worry about me."

Ext.

From the mist of the viral-infected sky, five airborne raven creatures were in view, screeching in the air while heading towards their intended targets.

Int.

Inside the fifth craft, the soldier typed a couple of buttons to arm the weapon while briefly keeping his eyes on the radar.

Within seconds, he was done before gazing forward from the radar.

"Nukes are armed." He said

Int.

Silence, Charmy nodded.

"And the creatures?" He asked

"_They're in range, sir._"

"Fire at will."

Int.

The pilot nodded in response and pressed a button on the console.

Ext.

As the gun fired from the button hatch of the single craft, a single white projectile soared across toward the targets.

A single raven creature took notice of the projectile and screeched from the sight of it before the projectile came in contact.

Upon contact, a brief white shockwave issued in the air, disintegrating the five screeching creatures.

* * *

Everyone that was presence on their craft hung on for dear life while their crafts shook violently from the force of the shockwave. 

Momentarily, each of their ships halted as everyone grew in silence.

* * *

Int. 

After a minute of silence, the soldier in the craft smirked before speaking.

"Direct hit, sir." He said

Int.

Swallowing saliva a bit, Charmy spoke.

"I know. Good shot."

He could hear the soldier's grin before taking control of his craft and resuming the course.

Int.

After a long dreadful and cautious walk, the teams made their way to yet another short stairway that leads into an underground corridor. _A long one._

As Bunnie and Cream slowly inspects the opposite sides of the entryway, Tails took notice and spoke.

"What is it, Bunnie?"

Before Bunnie could response, she jerked her head forward after hearing a slight screeching sound from across the area. But suspicion masked the half-breed's face due to that sound.

Cream heard the sound and followed suit with an identical expression on her face.

The teams heard the noise and cautiously got on alert as they started across the corridor with Bunnie and Cream leading.

The dome-shaped clearing area was anything but deserted. The dusty concrete walls were covered in blood stains from almost every direction. And what was on the ground became the reason. About five to eight mobians were there undergoing an unbearable transformation. Each victim had three long scratch marks on different parts of their bodies. All were severe.

As the teams entered the area, all except Bunnie and Cream, grew horrified and disgusted at the sight.

Tails, Manic, Knuckles, and Nack momentarily managed to hold back the vomit in their systems before Rouge spoke.

"Oh, my _fucking_ God."

Slightly swallowing saliva, Lupe spoke.

"I second that."

Bunnie approached toward one mobian while Cream did the other. The teams hesitantly followed suit on the inspection with their weapons in check before Tikal spoke.

"What the hell happened here?"

She got no response from either one of the teams before Bunnie spoke.

"They were momentarily undergoing the transformation."

Nack took his eyes off a victim and gazed Bunnie in surprise.

"You mean they were scratched?"

Bunnie provided no answer for that question before Cream spoke.

"They were fighting it."

Nack looked to Cream before Tails spoke.

"Fighting what?"

"I'll bet they were fighting each other." Nack assumed

"They weren't fighting each other; They were fighting the infection." Cream said

"Wait, how do you know that?" Rouge asked

Cream was silent before Bunnie spoke.

"Ah heard their cries."

"Was it normal?"

Bunnie slowly issued a stern gaze in Rouge's direction in response.

Suddenly, the mobian victim near Nack's position shot its spliced eye open and caught the weasel off-guard by snarling and quickly got up on the attack.

The creature grasped a hold of Nack's right arm and before he could react, the creature pierced its fangs into the weasel's wrist.

As blood seeped its way out, Nack screamed in pain, which got the teams quickly on alert.

However, before anyone could make a move, the creature was impaled halfway in the forehead by a sharp claw-dagger.

The blood splashed onto Nack's face before the creature was motionless next to the wall.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the blood on his face, Nack momentarily seized his scream of pain and endured it before glaring hateful eyes at the creature that bit him.

As he started panting from the pain while pressurizing his injury with his left hand, Tails spoke from his position.

"You alright, Nack?"

"I don't know. This fuckin' thing bit me on my wrist."

As Bunnie passed Nack's position, she grasped her dagger by the handle and yanked it from the creature's forehead. However, before she passed the weasel up, she spoke.

"Ya'll welcome."

With a glare of annoyance on his face, Nack turned around to find Manic aiming his weapon in the weasel's direction.

Nack grew surprised before speaking.

"The hell is this?"

With his aim to Nack, Manic shook his head and spoke.

"Sorry, Nack. You've been bitten. So we can't take any chances with you."

"But you..."

Nack halted himself and sighed deeply due to the realization of his state before nodding and speaking.

"Alright, fine."

"What about the other seven?" Lupe asked

"We do away with them." Knuckles stated. "If that one can lash its way up, so can they."

Tails nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it. Afterwards, we'll continue."

The teams including Bunnie and Cream nodded in agreement before performing the task of eliminating the seven bodies.

Manic kept his watch to Nack should he come into transformation. The weasel kept his nerves in check and could almost feel the chill in his body from blood loss.

One-by-one, the teams shot a hole through the recommended creature's head while Bunnie and Cream took the liberty to harshly slit their prey's throat open.

It didn't take long for the teams to finish the task with the amount of blood stained on the walls due to their work.

As they met back up with Manic and Nack, Tails sighed and spoke.

"Well, it's done."

Manic nodded.

"Good."

Tails gazed to Nack and took note of his brief shivering body before speaking.

"You okay, Nack?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay? I'm fucking cold."

Tails took note of the wound of his wrist and spoke.

"Lupe, you got anything to patch that wound up?"

Lupe nodded.

"Yes."

"Do it. Then, we can go."

It took only a few minutes to patch the wound up while Nack grunted in pain in the process. Nonetheless, the task was done and the teams made their way from the area towards the end of the long dreadful tunnel that will lead them into the giant hive.


End file.
